Worldwide girl
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: Your boyfriend convinced you to come to his concert. Then he decides to introduce you to the fans. A Logan One Shot.


**I promised you one shots. Didn't I? Yeah, I've been taking this day cool. Written some one shots. Eaten some ice cream. And snuggle down in the couch watching The Walking dead. *smile***

**_Kendall: Have you written any one shots about me? *smiles*_**

**No, not yet. But I have one or two in mind that I'll write. Right after I finish the ones about the others guys. Oh! And I've also started a new series. What do y'all think of horror stories? I've been craving them lately! I want someone to scare the hell out of me! Scare me so bad that I won't be able to sleep alone! Please!**

**_Kendall: I could do that *winks*_**

**I bet you could. *winks back* Anyways. Enjoy this Logan one shot. It's cute, like most of my other one shots. But I'm working on something a little more T and maybe even M rated. *mega wink* And I've never written smut so this shit is going to interesting.**

**Sorry for such a long A/N! Sorry!**

**Enjoy the story! **

* * *

"Now!" James says huskily in the microphone making the crowd scream and whistle. "How about some Worldwide?" Another wave of screams. Everyone in the audience had their hands in the air waving and yelling things like 'me! Pick me!' You just stand there and let the other girls around you have a shot.

"Wow, we have so many beautiful girls here!" Kendall says.

"I choose..." Carlos mumbles and looks through the crowd. He lights up and smiles. "You!" He says and point to the left in the crowd. "Yes, you! With the yellow shirt by the stairs!" I little girl jumps up and runs down the stairs and all the way to the stage. Carlos greets her with a hug and the other boys do the same.

"What's you name sweetheart?" Carlos asks.

"D-Danielle..." She stutters and smile. Carlos put her arm around her and lead her over to one of the empty chairs.

"My turn!" Kendall announces. He searches the crowd. "You! Far in the back! With the 'Kendall's Amazing' sign! Come on over here!" He says. The girl comes down to the stage in no time.

James chooses a girl too and then there's three excited girls sitting on the stage.

"I guess it's my turn." Logan says and smiles. The crowd go wild. "And I think I know who." Then he looks in your direction. He smiles when he sees you and jump off the stage and walk up to you. "There you are!" He says and smiles. Girls all around him is touching him and screaming, but he only has eyes for you. He grabs your hand and takes you up to the stage.

"L-Logan..." You mumble. You really don't like being in front of a lot of people and last time you checked there was A LOT of people here.

"Guys!" He yells. "This is my girlfriend!" He says and smiles. The crowd goes wild and you blush. "She's the sweetest girl ever! And this is her first BTR concert!" He put his arm around you and pulls you close. "Isn't that right, babycakes?" He says, using the most embarrassing nickname, and the crowd goes 'aaww!'. You blush harder and hide you face in your hands.

"Logan!" You mumble and he laughs.

Logan leads you over to a chair and you sit down. The familiar tunes of Worldwide sounds and Logan put his arm around you again.

The boys sing so beautifully and you smile all the time. Logan kisses you cheek and you feel like crying because you're so lucky. The other girl seem to think the same. James' girl is even all teary and James smiles at her and pulls her closer.

But the song eventually ends and the worldwide girls get hugs from everyone and then they can go back to their seats. You also get a hug from everyone and you try to walk off the stage.

"Wait." Logan says and you stop. You really don't want to stay on the stage much more than needed and frown a little at him. "You forgot this..." He says and pulls out a rose and give you. "And this." He continues and lean down and kiss you.

"Oooh!" James says and grins. The other guys laugh and giggle. So does the crowd. You blush and pull away from Logan. He smiles at you and strokes your cheek.

"I see you later." He whispers so only you can hear it. You smile shyly and nod. "I love you." He says, just loud enough for the microphone to pick it up. Once again the crowd let out an 'aaaww'. You blush and look down at the ground.

"Logan! Come back up here and let the poor girl be!" James says and Logan chuckles a little.

"Later." He whispers again and skips back to the other guys.

You hurry back to your seat and the girls around you greet you with big smiles and 'you're so lucky!'. You smile at them and thank them. Then you look back to the stage and you see Logan wave at you. You smile at him and wave back.

Yeah, you are a lucky girl.

* * *

**Yeah, Idk. **

_**Logan: I like it. It makes me seem like such a great guy. *smiles***_

**But you are a great guy, Loges.**

_**Logan: Thanks, Hannah.**_

**Yeah, but I gotta go. I just came up with an idea for my Carlos one shot. I've written a few for him but they are all so sweet so I think I'll spice it up this time. We'll see how that works out. **

**Thanks for reading, guys! Stay tuned for more stories!**


End file.
